


A (Not So) Surprising Fairytale

by Vivecka Seaspark (MermaidVictory)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Original Work, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime | Snow White with the Red Hair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidVictory/pseuds/Vivecka%20Seaspark
Summary: This is a short story about an herbalist and a meeting with the prince. Please note, this is inspired by Disney settings only, but not an actually disney story (that I know of). It could easily be a part of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, or Cinderella's world as a separate country; however, they are not included in the story. I have included Snow White with the Red Hair in this simply due to how similar the plot is; however, at the time I wrote this story, I did not know about it.
Relationships: Prince/Princess





	A (Not So) Surprising Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: There are loose mentions of forced servitude and killing in this work; however, it is not graphically described.
> 
> I created the story illustrations and then my partner, Laixchma (who is not on Ao3), wrote a majority of the story. I also worked on some edits for the story to have it make more sense. This is my first posting, so thank you for looking at it!
> 
> All pictures were created using the Azalea's Dolls creator. The characters are my own.
> 
> Please know that I'm already aware of how many cliches this story has. That is the point of it. The story is short for a reason and simply a fun project that I did with my partner in crime. We had never intended to share this story, but after joining Ao3, I wanted to post it. We hope you enjoy it!

_**Once upon a time...** _

an older brother named Devon, a sister named Tonya, and a younger brother name Cedric, lived in a local village where they ran an herbal shop. The brothers were jealous of their sister cause of her beauty and intelligence about their chosen craft. Though the youngest was always torn between his two older siblings. While she provided resources to their village, remedies for the sick, and helped make their business prosper, both Devon and Cedric found themselves... frustrated. 

Due to their jealousy, they sold Tonya into the service of a witch. Zestia promised to use Tonya's talents to the best of her abilities, which included all sorts of torments for the next five years. A majority of these torments, luckily for Tonya, were simply standard household chores, gathering ingredients from the forest, and keeping the witch's collection clean/healthy. The most unpleasant was the back breaking and dangerous work of entering the area around the witch's home without protection... which Zestia carefully metered out.

After watching the witch for the duration of these five long years, Tonya is able to make a daring escape! Leaving all she knew behind with nothing but a dagger, she escaped the darkest part of the woods where Zestia lived. She desperately tries to make it home, but ends up becoming lost along the way. Miraculously, she arrives unharmed but exhausted and hungry, in the neighboring kingdom. With hope in her heart, Tonya begins anew in this strange land, though her heartache at what her brother's did lingered for many months.

Shortly after Tonya's escape, Zestia, angry with the turn of events, goes to the brothers of her former captive. As punishment, Zestia curses the brothers with bad luck in business. The result of this curse is evident after a short week, and ends up destroying the business Devon and Cedric had snatched from their sister when they sold her five years ago. With their shop closed, and future business ventures promised a similar fate, both brothers join the army to make a living. Thus ends the tale for the brothers, but their sister's tale continues.

After arriving in the new kingdom, Tonya is able to begin a new herbal shop in a town that previously used the most simplistic of remedies. Thanks to her grit and knowledge, Tonya quickly becomes a facet of the town. Her success allowed her to sell herbs to persons of every class and work.

Thanks to the many months, her shop's renowned had grown enough that her business was targeted by a thief! Upset by this, but no longer the helpless woman she was, Tonya chases down the thief and stops him just before a group of guards. The guardsmen, who apprehend the thief, turn out to be bodyguards for the Kingdom's own Crown Prince Martin. Prince Martin is simply amazed by Tonya's determination and learns about her herbal experience. As the castle was usually low on high quality medical providers, Prince Martin offers Tonya a job in the castle. Ecstatic, she agrees, blushing in delight. Once in the castle, the prince came to see her often and they began to fall in love.

After nearly two years of courtship, romantic outings, and secretly meeting up, the prince proposed to Tonya. Of course, with love in her heart, she says yes to her Prince Charming. The wedding ceremony was held in the castle, but a blessing from the fairies was done in the forest. Where the ring that Tonya wore was blessed for happiness and protection against evil. The fairies jokingly teased that bad luck runs in the family and they would hate for their favorite prince to lose his bride so quickly. As most fairy tales go, they lived happily ever after. 

_**Epilogue: A Deal** _

Zestia, upset about losing her work force, finalized the curse upon Devon and Cedric. However, still frustrated with losing such a skilled worker, she opted to curse the entire town. Two years later, food becomes scarce and the brothers' kingdom attempt to steal from, the newly crowned, King Martin's kingdom mere months after his wedding, thrusting the two kingdoms thru three years of hell and war. A platoon of enemy soldiers are captured and held hostage for negotiations regarding the exchange of prisoners and the end of this ridiculous war. Being the caring soul she is, Queen Tonya helps care for the prisoners only to find that her two siblings are amongst them.

Recognizing their sister, the brothers plot to use her to escape prison. She too recognizes her brothers, and decides to help them escape simply to ensure they do not attempt to force themselves into her life. But when the brothers have escaped, they take Tonya and hold her hostage as a bargaining chip for the war to end in their favor. Deciding she's had enough of her brothers, Tonya once again escapes them as they slept. While simply a victim of a hostage situation, Zestia wanted to ensure that Tonya's happiness was ripped from her. Stopping Tonya from reaching the castle, she promised to remove the curse she'd placed on Devon and Cedric, but only if Tonya surrendered her first daughter to her so that she may yet again have a skilled servant.

Seeing no way around the deal, as it was that or bring the witch down herself with nothing but a stick, Tonya agrees and the deal is sealed in blood. After she returns to her king, Martin asks where she was as her visit to the guards was much longer than anticipated. She says she went for a late night stroll alone after dismissing her own guards, and while Martin suspects something else occurred, the war draws his attention once more. Later that week, the prisoners are exchanged and the war ends, and food begins to become bountiful once more, and in the wake of this, Queen Tonya bears a child: a daughter. And like she promised, Zestia is unobstructed to steal the recently born princess. However, Tonya figured out a loophole during her pregnancy. While the witch had stated she must surrender her daughter, there was nothing in their agreement that said she couldn't bring her daughter back. With this information in mind, Tonya tells Martin about their deal. Together, they decide to go in search of her daughter.

Reaching the Zestia's lair, the King and Queen find their daughter and surprisingly, Tonya's brothers. Surprised by this development, they listened to Zestia speak of her plans. What they learned was that Zestia removed the curse, but also tricked Devon and Cedric into thinking that their labor was the key to their freedom. Tonya's daughter was simply the icing on the cake as a baby she could train to be the perfect tool. Angered by the lies, Martin and Tonya rush in. Martin swiftly executes the witch for her crimes and returns with his family in tow... including Tonya's irritating brothers.

Once safely home, Tonya forgives her brothers and provides them a blank shop space for them to do with as they wish. As for the king, he gets to live with his queen, a young woman who had a rough start, but eventually rode out the storm of life. Both Tonya's brothers ended up finding lovely wives who ensured they stayed on the right path... and sometimes the path most difficult. Then, they all lived happily ever after... at least until the next storm!


End file.
